The Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Die!
by Naymlesssss
Summary: AU r harry seeks a new life running away in his 5th year leaving a sucide note. hoping never to be found, wht happens when they find hes still alive!...im sorry i tryd to correct gramma but i lost th story...its dead!
1. Chapter 1

The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die! 

Chapter 1 Homecoming

Here they come marching down the street,

Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat,

Coming back from the edge of town,

Underneath their feet

The time has come and it's going nowhere,

Nobody ever said that life was fair now,

Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear,

In the summer heat

The world is spinning around and around,

Out of control again,

From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down,

So send my love a letterbomb,

And visit me in hell,

We're the ones going

Home.

We're coming home again

I started fuckin' running,

Just as soon as my feet touch ground,

We're back in the barrio,

But to you and me, that's Jingletown

Home.

We're coming home again,

Nobody likes you,

Everyone left you,

They're all out without you,

Havin' fun

(green day homecoming)

A tall raven-haired boy on a great black stallion, road out of a forest the wind whipping against his body and face. Pulling his wavy long hair behind him, as small emerald eyes focused ahead. The stallion's was head pulled down as they galloped a cross the mountain meadows. Silence surrounded them only hearing the deep breaths, listening only to those hard hoofed feet as they hit against soft ground. The black saddle, on which the boy rode, and reigns on the horse seemed almost invisible against the silky coat and long mane of the horse. The boy gently ran his hand over the silky black mane and gently patted the stallion while whispering encouraging words they travelled.

Cold sweat dripped down his slightly scared face, his normally soft hair soaked in sweat and rainwater from there days ride. Wearing only his black dragon shirt,that he had undone the buttons leaving it to billow out behind him, and long baggy cords now gripping against his legs. 'I'll be home soon, we'll be home soon' he thought to him self as the sun disappeared behind a dark cloud. It was going to rain…again.

After many a mile of travelling though cold winds, stormy rain and soft sunshine the boy and horse neared their home, a small village they called Holent sitting on the tops of the Rodent Mountain. The boy excitedly looked up, knowing they were only a few miles away now, seeing the familiar scene of the Rodent Mountain and faintly the gates of Holent and the wall where to enter.

Picking up speed he dropped in his excitement they galloped up to rodent mountain, and up on to the old dirt road, leading to the village gate, clouds of dust forming behind the steadying stallion's heavy hooves as they thundered up the road.

"Look! Look were home my friend were home again!" Exclaimed the boy to his horse as they looked upon the gate in the distance.

Not far away a small group of friends, between the age of about 16 and 21, stood by the great gate waiting their friend's return after a long year as today was when he came back after the TEST. They were all chatting away and laughing at one and other's jokes. When a young girl with long brown hair with green-brown eyes of the age of around eight broke though the crowd and began shouting excitedly,

"He's back, Haz and the dark prince are back! Every one Haz is back!"

The crowd began to cheer as the older ones tugged open the huge iron gate and the younger ones scrambled up the walls to see his return, from a greater height. Just as the young girl said over the hill coming up over the hills along the dusty road was 'Haz' the raven-haired boy upon his great stallion 'the dark prince'.

As they got closer to the village Haz began slowing the dark prince down so as not to ram into the gate. To his delight he saw all his mates upon the wall waving at him all laughing and smiling. Grinning he stood up and waved back, receiving a soft cheer from his great and loyal friends. Smiling to himself he really was glad to be home he couldn't wait to tell them the results and what was it 6 months since he had seen any of them. They are always very welcoming, not just him but to any one returning safely the world was a dangerous place and they all new it. He'd slowed to slow a trot as he approached the now open gate standing again as they walked though those huge iron gates.

The small girl whom had called at his sighting immediately ran towards him jumping up and down excitedly as Haz slid off the dark prince. For this was his small girl was his younger sister Lily, Haz pulled the now giggling girl into a tight hug kissing her forehead lightly placing her back on the ground and heading through the small crowd of friends to his best mate, Tez whom was smirking friendlily at him as he gave him a friendly hug and smirked back. Wondering over to his house where his mum and dad were waiting smiling at him. Oh he was glad to be home again.

Um I kinda updated it coz it was crapy its not that much better but o well!

Pleeeeeeese review I need your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

TBBWWBD

Chapter 2 Lupus Haemorrhois Corvus

Haz was sitting in his mums small kitchen drinking a warm cup of tea while his mum made some dinner, Haz's mind began to drift he found himself thinking of his past three long years ago…

When his beloved godfather died (was killed in the war), his depression, how every one was dieing around, how he was the cause, how he had to escape, how he left for a new life, how he _was_ Harry James Potter, the Harry Potter…was being the key word there for this very day was his birthday the day he got a new name, a new life and to follow soon after a new family, new friends better friends no offence to Ron and Hermione.

**_Flash back 4 years… _**

Harry had escaped his torturing relatives, the evil abusive relatives he'd put up with for 14 years, 14 years too long. Grabbing only his wand, money and broom setting fire to every thing else and writing a note to Hermione in his own blood saying

_Dear Hermione_

_I can't take it any more they're too much everything is too much. I wanted to say I love you and Ron and everyone you were great don't blame yourselves blame me its all my fault its all my fault…Goodbye Harry xxx_

And sending it with Hedwig telling her to stay with Hermione and if she trys to send something back not to go, a fake suicide note. That stopped them from trying to search and track him down.

And his, well hidden, six secret skills…

1 he was a master at potions (big secret he pretended to be crap but really loved it)

2 he could do some simple ancient magic (snuck into the restricted board one night)

3 he had amazing horsemanship skills (escaped the Durleys and learnt)

4 he could perform dark magic (again library restricted section for fun)

5 he could metamorphis eyes yey no more glasses! (Potion experiment accident shh)

6 he was an animagus a Canadian black wolf (he transformed by accident once)

These aloud him easy cover up and escape!

He left the Dursley's house in the middle of the night aperated to muggle London. It was cold and the old rags he was wearing would no way keep him warm plus what if he's seen. He had to go for a new look! He bought new clothes in some silly 24-hour shop that was still open it now being 1:00am there was little chance in finding any other shops open. Harry went for the next descent a hotel and check into a cheap room for the night. In the morning around 10:00am he woke up. Wondered down to town where he picked up new cool stuff. He'd gone for a skater/punk look scraping his glasses changing his eye colour to purple to match the clothes he was wearing spiking his her up and using muggle concealer to cover his scar. He was ready to go back to the wizarding London to get new wand est.…but one other thing name changing he had to do that mugglely or else they would recognise him.

Three hours later he had left muggle London a new guy. Wondering into Ollivander's wand shop he looked around expectantly.

" Excuse I'm new in town I lost my wand in a serious accident could I find a new one?" 'Harry' asked politely

" Yes, of course young man…can you remember what it was?"

" No sir I lost some memory in the accident" 'Harry' lied easily

" That's all right ill get a new one!" exclaimed Ollivander eagerly

Leaving the shop with a new wand dragon scale and phoenix nail beach 11 inch he wondered why this wand worked for him if it wasn't his real wand but he didn't dwell on it long. Wondering back through the leaky cauldron and out onto for he spotted what looked like a small hurricane coming towards him 'strange' he thought as the whirl wind swept him off his feet into a dizzy sleep…

Upon waking he found he was in a large purple room, which had a big desk in the corner near the soft blue bed he was lying on. The ceiling was a dark blue with wind chimes and dream catches hanging from it, with a slight silver shimmer to room giving out a mystic relaxing feeling. Slowly pulling himself to a sitting position 'Harry' inspected the room more closely and saw directly in front of him a black wood door and next to it was a huge wooded bookshelf with huge books on it…potion books, dark arts books, DADA books, charms texts and various others. Well at least he new it is wizarding house. Reaching up to rub the sleep from his eye he noticed he was no longer wearing his and yet he could see perfectly…strange. O well he'd find out later. Getting up he took more advanced potions thorough the ages and started to read. About half an hour later some knocked on the door and it swung open and a tall women with long black hair and blue eyes stepped into the room.

"Ah, I see u have a woken…and managed to find a bookshelf." The women chuckled

"Err…yes…" replied harry uncertainly

" No need to me afraid I'm jenny chase this is my house" the women stated gently.

"How did…where am…what…?" a confused Harry said

"I don't know how u got here but your in Holent on rodent mountain north USA" said the women before asking " who may be if you don't mind me asking?"

"O I'm sorry you've be so kind and yet you don't even know my name yet I'm … Lupus and I cant remember my last name…I don't remember even having one" Harry/Haz replied sadly

"Oh you poor boy!...don't you have any family?"

"Yes and no…my…'family' hated me they used to call me a…a….a fffreak and b…bbeat mme and…and…" Haz broke off reliving some of those memories at the Dursleys.

"That's horrible we wont let this go you can be part of are family if you didn't official have a family we can adopt you if you don't mind of coarse!"

No that would be lovely but you don't even know who I am I don't even know who you are?"

"O how terribly rude of me" the women stepped closer and held out her hand " I'm

Jenny Corvus and DAVID! LILY! JAMIE!" Mrs Corvus yelled to her famlily

"Coming!" 3 voices yelled back.

A man whom must be Mr Corvus poked his head round the door followed by a boy about 2 years older than himself and a girl about the age of 5.

"arr I see our delightful guest is awake" observered Mr coarse '" Im Laurence Corvus and this lovely little girl is Lily Corvus and this handsome young man is my son Jamie…who are you?"

"I'm Lu…" started harry before being cut off by Mrs Corvus

"This my darlings is a new member to the Corvus family…Lupus Haemorrhois Corvus" said turning to Harry "sound aright to you?"

"Its Great just great!...thanks yes lupus haemorrhois corvus its cool!"

_**End flash back…**_

'Yes that was where it all started, except no one called me Lupus.' Haz thought to himself 'it was always Haz short for Haemorrhois, like David was his brothers middle name and lily is his sister's…weird'. Mrs Corvus Haz's mum walked back over to Haz and sat opposite him. Smiling at her, Haz sat back in his chair.

"So…how did you do in your exams?" asked Mrs Corvus excitedly chuckling "Isn't it exciting your 18 tomorrow! All grown up"

"Yeah mum no biggy and about my exams I want to tell every one at the same time so ill wait until after training when dad and david are back from work." Haz replied smirking.

"Awww I don't get a preview?" asked his mum

"Nup!" Haz replied cheekily

Giggling in a very unmum like manner Mrs Corvus scooted back over to the cooking dinner to check on it.

"im gonna go to training now!" Haz yelled as he left the room

"but…it doesn't start for an hour!" his mum argued back

"im gonna see my godfather before, im gonna invite him for tea is that alrite?...so he can hear 'The News'."

"Of corse that's fine you know I love having Septus here why else would he be your god farther"

coming back into the room Haz grinned at his mum before swiftly leaving the stable to get prince so they could see his beloved godfather Septus.


End file.
